starwarsdroidsfandomcom-20200215-history
HG-211
|status = |era = * Rise of the Empire era |creator = QS-2D |affiliation = Uffel droid community }} HG-211 was a Security Droid with a Masculine personality who served as the head of security for a droid community that dwelled on the moon Uffel in the Cularin system during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Circa 31 BBY, the rogue protocol droid LN-73 fell to the surface of Uffel during a debris storm and set about sabotaging droid production facilities in the city X2-4. HG-211 hired the Heroes of Cularin, a group of freelance agents, to identify the source of the vandalism, and after LN-73 learned of the military droid's investigation, it incapacitated HG-211 via a power surge from a computer terminal. However, the agents defeated LN-73, and HG-211 was repaired. About eleven years later, soldiers from the Thaereian military, an armed force that was active in the Cularin system, invaded Uffel and occupied a production line in X2-4. The threat of the Thaereians led to the activation of protocol within the programming of half of the Uffel droids, which caused them to become hostile to organic beings. HG-211 became the leader of a faction of loyalist droids that opposed the anti-organic droids, and he enlisted the help of the Heroes of Cularin to repulse the Thaereian invaders and to resolve the droid schism. Biography Sabotage HG-211 was a military droid with masculine programming who resided on the moon Uffel in the Cularin system during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. HG-211 served as the head of security for a community of droids that operated a series of droid production facilities on the moon, and he maintained an office in the city X2-4. In about 31 BBY, a debris storm over Uffel caused the ancient protocol droid LN-73 to fall to the surface of the moon. The droid had first been dispatched to Uffel about half a century earlier by the investor Hesk Beldross to take over the moon's droid production facilities, and it initiated its plans to to subjugate Uffel by sabotaging the moon's manufacturing lines, including a line producing MSF-series droids, a variant of the MSE-series mouse droid. Following the sabotage, HG-211 ordered that all droids working on the MSF production line be fitted with restraining bolts, to prevent them from affecting other droids. Shortly after LN-73's reactivation, the droids of Uffel ordered a halt in their production schedule to allow groups of tourists to visit the moon. The protocol droid LV-15 was appointed to escort one such group of visitors that included the Heroes of Cularin, a team of renowned freelance agents who operated in the system. As LV-15 led the tourists into X2-4, HG-211 dismissed the protocol droid and took over the escort of the tourist group. He led the agents to the office and played them a hologram of Gor Kolomo, a deceased Twi'lek under whose name the droids of Uffel conducted their business affairs, and the hologram hired the agents to investigate the recent acts of sabotage. HG-211 provided the agents with comlinks and translator units to assist with their investigations, and he introduced them to the IT-series droid IT-R9, which was to follow the agents around on behalf of the droids of the Uffel Research and Development facility, who sought to study the behavior of organic beings. Once the agents had investigated X2-4's production lines and droid development facilities for evidence of the identity of the saboteur, HG-211 contacted the agents via comlink and summoned them back to his office to explain their findings to him. However, LN-73 had learned of HG-211's investigation, and, while the security droid was interviewing the agents, the rogue mechanical initiated a power cell overload that caused a surge at HG-211's computer terminal and incapacitated the security droid. The Heroes of Cularin proceeded to locate and defeat LN-73, and HG-211 was taken away to be fixed. Two hours later, the repairs on the security droid were complete, and HG-211 thanked the agents for their services. He paid them a sum of credits and bequeathed to them the droid MSF-111, an MSF-series unit that had developed a fondness for the agents during the course of their investigation. Thaereian incursion Circa 20 BBY, during the era of the Clone Wars, the Thaereian military—a force from the Thaereian system that was charged by the Republic with the defense of the Cularin system—became engaged in an armed conflict with the rival Cularin Militia. In an attempt to subvert the droids of Uffel to their cause, Thaereian forces landed on the moon to try to seize control of the droid production facilities. HG-211 led a security team that endeavored to repulse the invaders, but, to counter his attack, the Thaereians deployed ion guns, a type of handheld weapon that could disable the electrical systems of droids. As a result, HG-211 was unable to defeat the Thaereians, and the soldiers occupied a military droid production line in X2-4. The Thaereian incursion led to the activation of hidden protocols within the programming of about half of the droids on Uffel, which caused them to become hostile to all organic beings. A number of the rogue droids barricaded themselves inside the X2-4 Research and Development facility, and HG-211, who was not programed with the anti-organic protocols, had some of his technicians examine one of the insurrectionist droids. HG-211 soon became the leader of a loyalist droid faction that, while opposed to the Thaereian encroachment, had nothing against organic beings in general, and he established a headquarters for himself inside a security post in X2-4. He began searching for ways to reverse the protocols and to repel the forces of the Thaereians from Uffel, and he feared that if news of the anti-organic programming reached the wider galaxy, it would cause a public relations crisis for the Uffel droids. The Cularin Militia received word of the Thaereian invasion and sent the Heroes of Cularin to restore order to Uffel, and the agents arrived on the moon a week after the initial Thaereian attack. Word of the agents' presence reached HG-211, and he sent the loyalist protocol droid OO-7JB to direct them to his headquarters. The security droid appealed to the agents to help repulse the Thaereians and to remove the hostile droid protocols, and the agents agreed to assist him. This article or section assumes a specific path in the roleplaying adventure Uffel's Prisoners. Alternate paths are noted in the "Behind the scenes" section. Note: The events in this section may or may not be confirmed as canon. The Thaereian military learned of the anti-organic protocols within the programming of the Uffel droids, and they attempted to transmit a signal that would activate the protocols within all Uffel-built droids across the entire Cularin system. However, the Heroes of Cularin prevented the transmission from being sent and they defeated the Thaereian forces on the moon. To commend their efforts, HG-211 relayed a note of thanks to the Cularin Militia. Assumption ends here. Characteristics HG-211 was a tall, lanky, military droid who was similar in appearance to an early IG-Series droid. He had a gunmetal gray-colored torso that was crisscrossed with thick, black stripes. A thin, red wire crossed one of the stripes and denoted a self-destruct mechanism that was contained within the droid. Only HG-211 had knowledge of how to activate the system, and he was prepared to destroy himself if doing so aided the defense of the Uffel droid colony. In addition, HG-211 was armed with two mounted blaster pistols, and he was fitted with a sensor package, a motion detector, and infrared vision. Despite his role as a military droid, HG-211 was programed with a diplomacy mode that, when activated, caused him to behave in a perfunctory manner. He was not particularly fond of organic beings and believed that droids were superior to them in a number of respects, yet he wished organics no ill. After the production facilities on Uffel were sabotaged, HG-211 found it difficult to believe that a droid could be responsible, and, when LN-73 was found to be behind the damage, HG-211 felt grumpy and slightly humiliated, because his assertions had been proved incorrect. He played a direct role in the running of Uffel's droid manufacturing facilities, and, following the Thaereian invasion, he became concerned that the anti-organic protocols displayed by some of the Uffel droids would generate a public relations crisis for the droid community, because the protocols threatened to undermine confidence in the reliability of Uffel-built droids. The droid administrator N-4PO thought HG-211 to be brutish and believed that the security droid had no sense of what was in the best interests of the droids of Uffel. External Links Category:Security Droids Category:Droids